Healing Made Fun
by dreamingsomewolfstar
Summary: Remus and Sirius have been together for less than a week, and things have yet to get serious. Everything changes when Sirius refuses to get Madame Pomfrey to heal a large purple bruise on his shoulder, a quidditch injury, and Remus is forced to heal it himself. Remus Lupin x Sirius Black, rated M for fairly mild sexual content.


**Disclaimer:** JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter world and characters. I'm not making any money from my fanfiction.

Sirius looked up from his work as the dorm door clicked shut quietly. Remus was standing just inside, his hair ruffled and his cheeks red from the sharp November wind. His face broke into a smile when he saw Sirius and he tentatively walked forward and climbed onto Sirius' bed, sitting with his legs crossed facing the other boy. It had been less than a week since Sirius had asked him out, and Remus was yet to be completely comfortable with this new role of 'boyfriend'.

"Studying, are we?" Remus teased, "I thought Sirius Black didn't care about his grades,"

Sirius pretended to be offended.

"Contrary to popular belief, Sirius Black does, in fact, want to pass his OWLs," he said. Remus laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said, uncrossing his legs and climbing off the bed, "I'll just leave you to it then." He walked over to his trunk and rummaged around, looking for a quill.

"No," said Sirius from behind him, "I'm not _that_ busy." Remus looked over at him and Sirius treated him to a characteristic lopsided smile. He loved how exciting it was to be with Sirius; the feeling was fresh and new, and completely enthralling. That new feeling of excitement jolted through the werewolf's body as Sirius put his work aside on the floor, and sent the dorm door a quick Locking Charm. Remus didn't think he'd ever get used to it, this feeling, after years of pining and watching, of finally having Sirius as his own. He got to his feet and walked back over towards Sirius, climbing onto the bed and kneeling in front of him.

Sirius smiled as Remus lent in to kiss him. The werewolf smelt cold and sharp, like the storm outside. He pulled the other boy closer, his hands caressing Remus' shoulders and back. He always looked so much stronger coming up to the full moon, stronger and wilder. He felt one of Remus' hands in his hair, and moaned softly into the kiss as the hand balled into a fist, pulling his hair gently. After a few more blissful seconds, Remus broke the kiss.

"Just need some air," he said in response to Sirius' worried look, and he started to lean forward again, but Sirius stopped him with a hand on his chest. Remus sat back on his heels and watched Sirius' eyes dance.

"What is it, Padfoot?" he whispered. He knew that look – it was the same one Sirius had when coming up with outrageous prank ideas. Sirius smiled wider and reached out to undo the top button of Remus' shirt.

"Can I?" Sirius breathed as he reached for the second button. Tingling fire shot through Remus' body as he took a deep breath and nodded. Sirius' fingers nimbly ran down the buttons, until all were undone and Remus shrugged out of his shirt, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. He shivered, suddenly cold and self-conscious. Of course Sirius had seen him without a shirt before, but never this close, never for long enough to properly _look_. And right now Sirius most definitely was looking. Remus felt his heart beat once, twice, a third time, his face growing hot and pink. Sirius noticed and smiled, placing a warm hand on Remus' cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Moony," he whispered, his voice low and gravelly. He traced his other hand across the scars on Remus' chest, his fingertips grazing oh so gently over the more recent ones, the wounds still healing. Remus let out a shaky breath and allowed himself to relax and enjoy Sirius' touch. He leaned in and kissed the other boy softly, too softly, teasing him. As Sirius deepened their kiss, Remus reached up and started to undo Sirius' shirt. When Sirius realized what Remus was doing, he helped him, and together they had Sirius' shirt off in seconds. It fell on top off Sirius' ink pot, knocking it over, but neither boy noticed or cared as black ink pooled out onto the floor. It was Remus' turn to stare. A blotchy purple-blue bruise covered most of Sirius' left shoulder, standing out harshly against his pale skin.

"Is that from the quidditch match?" asked Remus, nodding towards the bruise.

"Maybe," Sirius replied.

"You promised me you'd get Pomfrey to patch you up after that!" said Remus, sounding angrier than he felt.

"Sorry," said Sirius, trying to look apologetic, "I did get her to fix my arm at least,"

Remus climbed off the bed and walked away towards his trunk. Sirius sat up straight. "I _am_ sorry, Remus!" he protested.

"I know, Pads," said Remus, pulling a small corked bottle out of his trunk. He threw the bottle to Sirius, who caught it with ease. Remus joined him on the bed.

"Bruise Salve," Sirius read.

"If you won't let Pomfrey heal it," Remus said, taking the bottle from Sirius' hands and removing the cork with a dull pop, "you'll have to let me." Sirius raised his eyebrows slightly, but didn't object as Remus poured the bright orange liquid into his palm and placed his hand lightly on the injured shoulder. He rubbed slowly at first, circles around the edges where the bruise was already turning yellow. Sirius lent into his touch in a rather Padfoot-like manner, and Remus looked up to find his eyes rolled back and glassy with pleasure. As Remus moved his fingers towards the centre of the bruise, the other boy let out a whining moan, his head arching backwards. Remus felt himself becoming hard, and he moved closer to kiss the skin just below Sirius' ear, nibbling at his earlobe before making his way ever so slowly down his neck, sucking and licking. He was pleased to see Sirius' milky skin turn red easily under his kisses. He continued down to his collarbone, and along to the edge of the bruise, where he paused, gauging Sirius' reaction. The other boy's eyes were half closed and his breaths were shaky.

"Moony," Sirius rasped, "don't stop!" Looking down, Remus saw a bulge at the front of Sirius' trousers, mirroring his own. "Please!" Sirius begged, and Remus returned to his shoulder, kissing and licking his way into the centre of the bruise. Surprisingly, the Bruise Salve tasted sweet as honey. He heard Sirius draw in a sharp breath as his tongue caressed the deepest purple splodge – the place where the bludger had struck.

Remus removed his mouth from the bruise, and Sirius came back to his senses. Reaching for the button of his trousers, he paused and smiled at Remus, who helped him undo the zip and pulled his trousers and boxers away together. Remus ogled for a second; he couldn't quite believe that Sirius was that turned on by _him_. Feeling slightly intimidated, Remus allowed Sirius to remove his clothes also, then paused, unsure of what to do next.

"Uh, Padfoot?" he said, looking away from Sirius, his face turning hot for the second time.

"What is it, Remy?" Sirius said quietly, reaching up to stroke Remus' hair. He'd never called him Remy before.

"I, uh, I'm nervous," Remus admitted in a whisper. Sirius kissed him gently, pulling them closer to each other.

"Don't be nervous, darling," Sirius murmured into Remus' ear, "trust me." Remus nodded, and Sirius lay back on the bed, pulling Remus with him until the other boy was lying on top of him. Remus laughed and wriggled forwards to kiss Sirius, whose hips bucked upwards at the movement. Remus could feel Sirius' hardness against his own, and he ground his hips into Sirius', slowly at first, and then faster. Feeling Sirius' body respond to his movements, Remus kissed him again, roughly and passionately, uttering growling, wolf-like moans as his body shook with sensation. He moved his mouth once again down Sirius' neck.

"Yes, Remus! Oh!" Sirius gasped, and when Remus moved his mouth onto the bruise, sucking hard, he felt warm wetness cover his stomach as Sirius shivered in bliss.

Sirius struggled into a sitting position, his body sweaty and tired. Noticing the other boy not yet having finished, he tangled one hand into Remus' hair, crashing their lips together, and reached down with his other hand, stroking back and forth, bringing Remus over the edge. The werewolf whined loudly as he came, then relaxed into Sirius' arms, breathing heavily.

"There," said Sirius, holding Remus tightly, "no reason to be nervous."

Remus smiled into Sirius' hair and sighed.

"Although," Sirius added with a laugh, "I'm not sure this bruise of mine's going to be very healed tomorrow."

Remus mumbled something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Sirius asked nuzzling into the werewolf's neck. Remus laughed, and repeated,

"Wish I could say I was sorry."

**Author's note:** Thanks for reading! I'm very new to writing (and this is my first time writing wolfstar), so any feedback will be much appreciated, whether you loved or hated it.


End file.
